Atracción
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Ella era una valiente y ruda princesa, él era un debilucho y torpe vikingo que sabía mucho de dragones. Como se abran enamorado? Entren y lean. HipoxMerida


_**Hooolaaa bueno, este NO es un fic RinxLen pero es un fic HipoxMerida por petición de mi mejor amiga  
COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON Y BRAVE NO ME PERTENECEN  
**_

* * *

La chica era valiente y ruda, sabia hacer muchas cosas menos comportarse como una princesa. Hacia un año desde que su madre, la reina Elenor la quería obligar a casarse con unos chicos de los otros clanes de Escocia. Al final Merida gano y no se caso, ella no solo queria no casarse por su libertad, tambien no se quería casar con ninguno de los chicos porque no sentía "atracción" por ellos. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que conoció a Hipo, un chico valiente pero un poco debilucho que tenía un drago llamado Chimuelo, un Furia Nocturna.  
-Quien eres tu? Sabes que este es territorio de mi reino?  
-Disculpeme por quedarme aqui sin permiso, pero es que mi dragón se a hecho daño en el ala.  
-Es eso un dragón?- A Hipo no le dio tiempo para decir que si, ya que la princesa con cabello desmoronado estaba acariciando a su dragon.  
-Si, asi es. Se llama Chimuelo y es un Furia Nocturna.  
-Furia Nocturna?- La princesa no sabía nada de dragones, ya que en Escocia en esa epoca no habían.  
-Es una raza muy peligrosa y genial. Soy el primer humano en dominar un Furia Nocturna.  
-Como se llama?  
-El que?  
-Tu dragón, como se llama?  
-Ah! Se llama Chimuelo  
-Es adorable.  
-Gracias, princesa.- Y asi estuvieron todo el día, hablando y hablando. Merida hablaba con Hipo sobre todas sus aventuras, y en especial la que tuvo con su madre cuando se convirtió en una osa. Hipo le contó sobre como los vikingos luchaban contra los dragones pero que el logro unirlos.  
Ya había paso un mes desde que Merida e Hipo se conocieron. Merida iba todos los días a la parte del bosque donde conoció a Hipo. Hipo algunas veces la llevaba a dar una vuelta en Chimuelo, a Merida le encantaba pasear en Chimuelo, y tambien le gustaba conducirlo algunas veces.  
-Hipo! Ya llegue!-Dijo la princesa mientras se bajaba de Angus, su caballo.  
-Hola Merida! Estaba pensando y ya se que te gusta mucho volar en Chimuelo, asi que te llevare a la isla Dragón a conseguirte un dragón.  
-A la isla Dragón?  
-Si, ese es el lugar donde están todos los dragones de todas las razas.  
-Bueno... Pero iremos juntos, verdad?- Dijo Merida mientras miraba a otro lado con la cara sonrojada. Que raro, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella sentía que el corazón se le salía cuando estaba con Hipo, a lo mejor eso era... No, claro que no! Pero era cierto, ella nunca había sentido esa sensación, a lo mejor Hipo la "atraía".  
-Claro..-Dijo Hipo sonrojándose, madre mía, según él Merida se veía hermosa sonrojándose.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la isla Dragón Merida se quedo perpleja con tantos dragones, no sabía cual escoger, todos se veían geniales. Habían dragones de 2 cabezas, con púas, muy altos, regorditos, grandes, pequeños... Hipo la saco de su trance diciendole  
-Tengo que hacerte un test. Ya se muchas cosas sobre ti pero nesecito saber más.- Dicho esto, Merida le contó 100 cosas más sobre ella, al terminar de decir todo esto Hipo supo que dragón sería perfecto para ella. Un Nadder Mortífero.  
-Ya se cual es tu dragón perfecto.  
-Cual?  
-Nadder Mortífero  
-Y a que esperamos? Vamos a cogerlo!-Dicho esto Merida e Hipo fueron a buscar un Nadder Mortífero, encontraron uno, este dragón tiraba púas y era de color azul, es decir, era perfecto para Merida.  
-Y ahora que hago?  
-Acercate al dragón y acarícialo.- Hipo cogió la mano de Merida, acto que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y se vieran el uno al otro, era un momento perfecto, tan perfecto para que se besaran. Se fueron acercando más, más, todavía más, hasta que... Se besaron! Merida enseguida bajo la cabeza toda sonrojada. Hipo sonrió. Merida seguía con la cabeza baja y sonrojada, Hipo le preguntó.  
-Estas bien?  
-Es que... Este fue mi primer beso...  
-Pero, no tienes 19 años?  
-Si pero... Digamos que nunca sentía "atracción" por nadie...- Hipo rió.  
-Por que te ríes?!  
-Tal vez suene tonto pero, yo tampoco e dado mi primer beso.- Eso hizo que Merida sonriese.

* * *

Sonaban las campanas, de la iglesia de Escocia salían un vikingo y una princesa. Asi es, Hipo y Merida se habían casado. Los padres de Merida estaban felices porque su hija alfin se había casado. Estoico, el padre de Hipo estaba feliz de ver a su hijo con una chica y no con un dragón. Toda Escocia estaba presente, tambien estaban presentes algunos dragones y todos los habitantes de la isla de Mema, de donde era Hipo. Al acabar la ceremonia Hipo y Merida iban a hacer una carrera con los dragones, asi que Hipo se subió en Chimuelo y Merida en Aodhagan*. Y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Y en especial a ti Eli!  
Aodhagan en escoces significa Pequeña Llama.  
**_


End file.
